Forbidden Feelings
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: The father let out a sigh. There they were again, those strange feelings. A strange warmth spread throughout his body every time he saw the little demon. YAOI CxRe


**A new one shot which was a request from ****Elfenwindakachrno ^^ It's my Christmas present for her. **

**I really hope I did well ****enough with it. If not... forgive me D: **

**Ok it's my first yaoi story -.-' it can't be good the first time.**

It had been a quite peaceful day at the order. There had been only a few missions and so the many order members did what they pleased. Many nuns were outside enjoying the winter weather. Some sat inside in the common room chatting and then there were those who were in the middle of a big snowball fight outside in the courtyard.

Rosette Christopher was of course one of them and right on her tails her little red clad demon partner Chrno.

From one of the highest windows, a pair of azure eyes was watching them. The father let out a sigh. There they were again, those strange feelings. A strange warmth spread throughout his body every time he saw said little demon.

He turned to walk down the empty hallway with the bright walls. He had to stop feeling like this "I am a Priest... these feelings are unacceptable." he mumbled to himself and trudged towards his room.

He was soon stopped by a female voice "Hello Remington." She said "Am I right in believing that you have been quite absent lately?"

Remington turned his head and saw Sister Kate not very far away. He smiled "I don't know what you mean; I have been here the entire time."

Sister Kate shook her head "No, I know you have _been_ here, but your mind has wandered elsewhere. What's wrong?"

Remington could definitely not tell the Head nun what was going on in him, so he simply gave her another smile "Dear Sister Kate, I assure you I am perfectly fine." He told her reassuringly "I have just been very thoughtful. The Demons are too quiet lately, so I am pondering if they might be up to something."

Kate nodded "You're right; there haven't been so many missions. Still... you shouldn't worry that much." She said "You're not only worrying me." She then went passed him and left him alone. He sighed "I have to stop feeling like this." He told himself and continued his way towards his room.

By dinner he didn't really feel much better. He greeted the nuns on his way into the dinner hall and sat down on his usual spot. He saw Rosette chatting with Azmaria. Next to her sat her purple haired partner eating his soup. Once again the feeling returned by the sight of the young demon. Remington shook his head "Why does this happen?" he grumbled.

Chrno looked up and warm red met cold blue. Remington looked away too fast, making Chrno frown. Chrno's attention was led away from the Priest when Rosette asked him something.

After dinner Remington was walking through the many hallways, visibly in deep thought. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear running steps coming towards him. Before he knew it someone had bumped right into him and knocked him over. He groaned as he sat up and noticed it was the same Demon which had just haunted his thoughts.

"Sorry Father." Chrno said and stood, reaching a hand out for the Priest to take.

Remington grabbed the hand and was pulled to his feet. He was amazed by the strength that little Demon had in his sealed form.

Their hands stayed connected for much longer than they should afterwards, but the Priest didn't seem to care or notice at all. Chrno kept his hand where it was, not pulling it back either. He simply waited.

The little Demon quietly cleared his throat after another few minutes, making the Father jump "Oh uh, thank you Chrno." He said. Chrno smiled "No problem Father." He told him and continued his way down the hallway.

Remington's eyes lingered on his form for a long while until it disappeared around a corner. First then did he move and reached a hand up to rub his eyes. This feeling seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. His hand still felt the warmth from the demon's as if he had left a burning mark.

Suddenly he remembered that he still had to see the Elder. The blonde man walked in the direction of the little hut where the old perv lived.

Remington and Elder were near friends and had been so for many years. Ever since the time of the Holy Maiden Mary Magdalene. That was now over 50 years ago.

The blonde man had always been able to talk with the old inventor should there be something on his mind, but not this time. This was a thing that no one should ever find out.

When he finally arrived at the little hut the elder was preparing a new Holy weapon. He was too absorbed by his work that he didn't notice anyone enter the room. Remington glanced shortly at the door to Chrono's room. The Demon had lived there for about four years now, and still he wasn't allowed to live inside the Order.

Elder turned around and first now noticed the visitor. He laughed "Oh Yuan my boy I didn't see you there."  
Remington smiled "So I noticed Elder. You were visibly very absorbed by something important."

Elder got that usual glint in his eye "So I am my boy, take a look at it." The old man led the way over to his work place and showed him a brand new weapon "It hasn't got any name yet, but I think it'll be very useful in our fights."

Remington chuckled and examined the sword like thing. The blade was pure silver, but it had the same engravings as the Gospel bullets. He was amazed what the old man could make. He told him that he was looking forward to see it in action.

"Oh I'm sure you will someday." Elder chuckled.

Just then the door opened and Chrno entered "Hello Elder, I'm bringing you the lunch you missed out on." He said and stopped when he saw who was there as well "Hello Father Remington." He added with a smile and placed the food on the table. Elder grinned "Thank you my boy, it seems I was too busy to eat something."

Chrno felt Remington's gaze linger on him while he talked with Elder. Something was troubling the blonde Priest and Chrno was sure to find out soon. If it had something to do with him he had to ask him about it. He didn't want to make anyone feel uneasy or something.

"_Maybe it's because I lost my temper lately that it makes people feel uneasy... he has been staring at me for a while too..._" Chrno thought.

While Elder started devouring the food Chrno had brought, the young Demon stepped over to the blonde and said "Uhm... Father?"

"Yes?" Remington turned to meet his blood red eyes and almost felt like drowning.

"I was wondering if I could maybe talk with you later on. I have something I want to ask you."

Remington forced a smile "Uhm... sure, why not." He replied and looked at his watch "I'll be done here soon, you can just wait for me outside."

Chrno nodded with a smile and told Elder he would go for a walk. Elder replied with his mouth full and almost choked.

Remington, who needed something that only Elder could get him was soon again outside in the fresh air. He felt slightly dizzy after he had been through the treatment.

Remington had not only one secret. Once a week the blonde man needed to get astral transplanted into his body by a machine in Elder's workspace. Without the Astral the Priest could have been dead long ago.

He sighed and looked around for the Demon. Just then he saw something red turn the corner of the building and disappear out of sight. Remington followed and soon found Chrno standing under a tree. He was watching the sky and turned his head as he heard Remington approach.

"What did you want to ask me Chrno?" the blonde asked.

Chrno was staring at him for a little while before asking back "Am I making you feel uneasy Father?"

Remington blinked "Why in the world would you think that?"

Chrno looked back at the sky "You're acting very strange lately," he said "As if you wouldn't dare look at me."

Remington sighed "I guess I've been very obvious haven't I?"

Chrno looked at him, not saying anything.

"I have indeed been acting strange around you, but not because I feel uneasy or anything like that." The blonde man was by now unable to hold the Demon's gaze and turned his eyes to the sky. Chrno asked "Why then? What is the reason?"

Remington let out another sigh "It's hard to explain." He said "Very hard..."

Chrno turned to face the Priest fully "Has it something to do with your position as a Priest, Father?"

He winced inwardly, why couldn't he stop calling him Father? It made him feel all the worse. He nodded as an answer and saw understanding in the flaming depths.

"You don't have to tell the council anything about that I'm walking around freely and that I am a friend... just tell them I'm a... uh... what is it called... uhm..." Chrno looked thoughtful for a little while "Oh yea, that I'm your Demon slave or something." He added with a grin.

The priest shook his head "They know everything. That is not my problem." He told him. Chrno looked serious now "Then... what is your problem if not that Father?"

Remington let out a frustrated sigh "I have feelings I shouldn't have, that's my problem." He grumbled out and looked away. How he wished he had never got the chance to be alone with him.

"Feelings?" Chrno looked puzzled a few seconds, then remembered what he had said "_Oh gosh..._"

Remington had seen the strange look that crossed the little Demon's face. None of them said anything. Chrno looked up at the blonde and gaped "Y-You mean that you have... "Feelings" for me? Me?"

Remington couldn't say anything and just nodded.

It was safe to say that Chrno had never expected this. His cheeks were burning and his mouth was wide open "Uh... uhm..." he stuttered, but wasn't able to get a single word out. Remington was not looking at him. What actually seemed to catch his interest was the dark grass underneath his feet.

He heaved a deep breath and said "I know what you may think... I'm sorry but I can't control my feelings," he was now going to take the biggest step ever "Chrno Sinner... the Demon known as the Killer of Hundredth... the same Demon who now fights for God... I... I think I might actually have fallen in love with you... How strange it might sound."

Chrno was staring silently at the blonde man. His cheeks were now even redder than before and his hands shivered faintly. Another shiver ran down his spine and he had to step a single step back "I... I don't-"

"I know this would never work... in many ways it wouldn't and I know the feeling isn't mutual." He moved slowly closer to the stunned Demon and placed a hand gently on his shoulder "I'm sorry you had to know this... please forgive me Chrno."

The purple haired Demon's lips were slightly parted, and Remington was almost tempted to just lean in. He couldn't just go and do that though. He was sure Chrno was in enough shock by now.

Remington let out a sigh. His other hand came up to stroke the Demons hair. It felt so soft. Almost like silk. Without really noticing it, he let his long fingers comb through the long softness and repeat that action.

"_So soft..._" he thought "_So very soft..._" ¨

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft sound. It was a low rumbling sound coming from the Demon. Remington's eyes widened when he found out that Chrno was actually purring. The Priest let his fingers glide down over Chrno's face and back to where his pointed ears were. There he started to scratch behind the ears, making the Demon purr even louder.

Remington smiled "Do you like this?" he asked softly.

Chrno nodded "It's nice... Father..." he mumbled, leaning into the touch. He was almost like a cat. Remington's smile widened "Don't call me that," he sighed "Just call me Yuan."

Chrno nodded, not saying anything this time.

Remington couldn't hold back any longer and leaned in slowly to peck the Demon's forehead. Chrno immediately stopped purring and stared up at him. The silence that was now lying over them was deafening.

After a long while, Chrno let out a sigh and gently rubbed his head against the Priest's hand that still lingered by his ear. Remington couldn't hold back another wide smile and continued scratching the spot, making the purring start all over again.

Remington pressed his lips against the demon's soft skin once again. He thought it would be okay since he hadn't reacted very badly to it the first time. Chrno really didn't mind the second time either, and so the Priest continued.

Remington kept his affection to the forehead and ears though. He was unsure of what would happen if he went further. The purring still hadn't stopped though.

"Yuan?"

Remington was surprised that Chrno actually said his real name "Yes?"

A little moment of silence followed before Chrno continued "We... we won't tell anyone will we?"

Relief washed over the blonde and he smiled warmly down at the Demon "No... We won't tell anyone." He replied reassuringly. Chrno dared to smile "Ok."

Remington took this as a sign to go a little further. He let his lips linger for a while on Chrno's forehead, before he left a small trail of kisses down across his face. First between his eyes, then a kiss to each eye lid, then down over his nose, then the cheeks and then with little hesitation the lips.

A shiver ran down Chrno's spine, his eyes widened and he stood stiff as a board. He was the first to pull away. The blonde could see he was fighting with something deep within, but didn't pry. He asked if he was ok, and Chrno responded with a little "Y-Yes..."

Remington decided to continue the affections and smiled when the young Demon let out a small sigh. For the Priest the kisses both felt good and wrong. So very wrong. The Demon was old he knew, much older than himself, but he still had the look of a boy no older than twelve.

Chrno felt Remington hesitate and asked what was wrong. The Priest explained what was on his mind, which simply made the Demon smile "I might have the look of a child, but you know what I am," he answered "and me being a Demon didn't make you hold back either."

"I know... I don't know what is wrong with me."

Chrno could clearly see how troubled Remington was. He fought against his Godly upbringing and his feelings. For him this was a dream come true, but it was all so wrong. Chrno admitted it all felt nice and a warm feeling was slowly flaring up inside of him, but this would only happen one single time. This would never, ever get out. Nobody except him and Remington would ever know this had happened.

So for the first and last time's sake, he let Remington do what he wanted. Chrno nudged the Priest's hand gently and started purring all over again.

"CHRNO? WHERE ARE YOU? WE'VE GOT ANOTHER MISSION!" A loud voice suddenly yelled. Both jumped apart as they recognized Rosette's voice. She sounded annoyed and angry that they had got a mission this late.

Chrno looked once more up at the blonde man and nodded before he ran off to where the young nun was.

Remington let out a sigh "Oh well..." he mumbled disappointedly and started walking towards the much warmer buildings.

Three hours passed by before Rosette's car drove into the Order area. With no surprise he saw that it was once again ruined and strangely enough slime covered. When the nun and her partner stepped out of the car, Remington noticed that not only the car had green slime all over it. The two exorcists were too.

It was long over bedtime and all other nuns had long gone to bed.

He could hear Rosette complaining about the stupid Demon they had to slay. Chrno grinned and told her it was her own fault for underestimating it. This earned him a hard bonk on his head.

Remington followed the two and stopped behind a corner. He saw Rosette pull at her dirty skirt and cutting a grimace "This is so gross." she said "I'll definitely take a shower before I go to sleep."

Chrno chuckled "Yea me too." He said and looked down at himself, then at the trail of slime they had left behind them "Should we clean this up?"

"Nah, someone else is gonna have to do it tomorrow." She told him "Goodnight Chrno!" Rosette replied and started heading towards the Women's showers. The Men's showers were in another building, so Chrno started walking in that direction. Once Remington was sure it was safe to follow him he did so.

The Priest snuck into the shower room as soon as he was sure Chrno was in there. No one else was there they were all alone.

He heard how the water started running and a soft humming started to echo off the white tile walls. Remington smiled and took off his jacket, shirt, shoes and socks. In the end he was only wearing his trousers.

Chrno hadn't noticed him yet, which made Remington clear his throat.

Chrno turned around and saw him "Hello Yuan." He greeted with a smile of his own. He made a gesture for him to just come closer.

Remington told him how he had got an idea in the hours he had been alone. Chrno looked up at him as he came closer.

Remington bent down and planted a lingering kiss on the Demon's lips. A surge of energy tore through Chrno and in the next moment, he was in his human adult form.

Remington pulled away with a smile "Feeling better?"

Chrno grinned "Much... now what?"

Remington of course knew the answer and approached once again. He found that he loved the soft purring sound, even from Chrno's adult form.

Not long after, both were only interested in each other. They both agreed on one thing though. This was the first and last time. Though it was a time none of them would ever forget.

**AN: And me neither o_o **

**Anyway ^^ I hope you liked it Elfenwindakachrno. Merry Christmas!**

**And thank you Shadow-chan for helping me with the task ^_^**


End file.
